Reality
by dani-ELLE-ellee
Summary: ‘I’m going to be a what!’ Krizzie Kurisaki –in ANY point of her life never ever thought of being in that role.


**Reality**

**By: dani-elle-ellee**

**Summary: **'I'm going to be a what!?!!'Krizzie Kurisaki –in ANY point of her life never ever thought of being in that role.

**Dani: **This is my second shot at a fic being posted. Sigh. Please pray that this one works out. Read and review 

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I do not own captain tsubasa or its characters. I also do not own the NYPD and the FBI and the Miss USA pageant and the countries, restaurants, beverages, and food mentioned in this fiction. I also do not own the characters Krizzie Kurisaki…I only own sukishi raizhu

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** krizzie…for lending me her character krizzie kurisaki. I thank you so so very much!

* * *

**Chapter one**

NO WAY 

Black hair could be seen through the sheets and pale skin shown, as a certain person was waking up, and not liking it.

"Damn sun" she muttered under her breath.

It was because of the sun she had woken up from her 'beauty sleep.'

She dragged her feet into the bathroom and almost tripped because of the towel that lay on the floor.

"Damn towel" she once again muttered. This just wasn't her morning.

After the water was warm enough and after undressing herself, she climbed in and sat in the bathtub and once again closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she heard her cell phone ring. She once again cursed under her breath.

"Hello?" she said to the receiver.

"Krizzie, this is Izawa you're going to be late if you don't get here, what are you doing anyway?" asked the person on the other line.

"I was taking a bath, just lemme get dressed" she replied getting out of the tub.

Splashing of water was heard. the person on the other line blushed and Krizzie could feel it all the way from the where she was.

"You pervert" she said getting dressed again.

"Wwhat –I err, ah" he stammered blushing from where he was.

"I'm leaving now" she said.

"Err, okay"

She put down the phone and got her jacket. Her clothes consist of jeans and a white shirt and a denim jacket. Her gun was in her pocket as was her cell phone in the other pocket.

She walked through the streets of New York City with some people occasionally staring at her. She had a bad feeling about today maybe it was because the birds were chirping too loud or the bees that were buzzing gave her a headache or it could simply be…the boss called her in for a meeting.

The tone the boss had used on her it sounded important.

She finally arrived and was greeted by her fellow officemates, which she ignored.

She found her friends and officemates namely, Mamoru Izawa, Teppei Kisugi, Takeshi Sawada and Ken Wakashimazu.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

"Hey" they all chorused.

"You want something to eat Krizzie, you look pale" said Takeshi.

"Takeshi, she always looks pale" said Ken bonking his friend on the head.

"Anyways, Krizzie have you eaten?" asked Izawa.

"No, but I've got no time…the boss is calling me" she replied walking towards the boss's office.

"Wait! We're coming too" said Teppei.

"Wha? Why?" she said puzzled.

"Well, Mr. Ozora is calling us too" replied Ken in the most calm manner.

"Let's go then, before he gives us another lecture on punctuality."

The four nodded and headed for Mr.Ozora's office. Once inside the four officers were greeted by two other people.

Krizzie observed them carefully. Both were wearing crisp black suits the other with sunglasses on.

'_Why the hell is he wearing sunglasses inside an office where there isn't even any sun?' _she thought accidentally sniggering.

"Is there anything wrong Ms. Kurisaki?" asked Tsubasa, her boss.

"Nothing sir" she replied sighing inwardly in relief for Tsubasa hadn't asked her further about her actions.

The four sat down on the couch.

She once again started observing. Oddly, the other man in the suit was wearing a cap.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the boss started to speak.

"Ahem…you four are probably wondering why I called you here"

The latter nodded.

"You four are assigned to a mission." He said in solemn tone.

"For this mission we need all of you to cooperate. We, the NYPD have teamed up with the FBI in search of a killer. He or she is said to be targeting the winner of the Miss USA Pageant. We have to catch the beauty queen killer before he can strike at the winner."

"We have here Mr. Wakabayashi who will be the leader of this case."

Said person nodded. '_So it's cap-dude' _thought Krizzie.

"We will need a person to be the head of security making sure every candidate is safe, that will be you Izawa. To run the computers and bug all the rooms and the stage, that job is for you Ken. Takeshi, you will be assigned to collect the little details found, or some details to help us investigate further on the matter. Teppei you will assist Ken with his job."

"As for you Kurisaki" he said in a more serious tone.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Tsubasa's secretary and some other girl with brown hair tied in a messy bun and cerulean eyes.

"Ah you're finally here Ms. Raizhu" said the guy in the shades.

"I was never known for my punctuality" she replied taking a seat.

"This is Agent Sukishi Raizhu, she will help assist Izawa with the security" said tsubasa.

"As I was saying, you Kurisaki will be the inside informant" said the boss trying hard not to laugh.

Krizzie did not at all like this. Especially with that amused look on Waka-whatever's face.

"Sir?" said Krizzie gesturing him to continue.

He breathed deeply. "You, Krizzie will pose as Miss New York in this Pageant"

Krizzie almost fell back from her straight sitting position if Izawa didn't catch her.

"I'm going to be a what!?!!" she said disbelievingly.

The smirk on the guy with the cap on grew wider. He spoke.

"Face it sugar you're playing Miss New York whether you like it or not" he said haughtily.

"Uh oh" Izawa muttered to Ken. "Uh oh is right Izawa" replied ken.

"No one calls me that" Krizzie growled trying to get away from Izawa's grip.

"Krizzie, calm down" whispered Izawa.

"Call you what, sugar?" asked Wakabayashi.

"Ahrg, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT"

"Sugar"

"Stop it"

"Sweetie"

"You're an ass"

"I love you too"

"Genzou, Krizzie would you two stop…flirting!" yelled the guy in sunglasses.

"Mr. Katigiri we are not flirting" said Wakabayashi trying to keep his voice firm though he was blushing.

"Well whatever you are both doing stop." He said sternly.

"Isn't there already a candidate for Miss New York?" asked Krizzie.

"There _was, _we did a background check on her, we found out she was engaged in some err, inappropriate 'activities'" replied Mr. Katigiri.

"Can't she do it" Krizzie said pointing to Sukishi.

Tsubasa shook his head. There are two reasons why Sukishi can't do it.

One. Sukishi wasn't right for the job, since Sukishi didn't master the art of going undercover. Krizzie did that already in her previous missions although, not as a beauty queen. Mostly, as a man.

Two. They really wanted to see Krizzie become a 'beauty queen'

"Ms. Raizhu cannot do it because she doesn't have much experience in going undercover" reasoned Tsubasa.

"Listen Krizzie this could do all of you well for a promotion, we know how all of you want to get to the FBI, you should be thankful that Agent Wakabayashi has agreed to help"

"Yeah, Kurisaki you should be very thankful" said Genzou smirking at her.

"Thankful my ass" she replied backing down.

"In addition to your misery…I mean mission you need to have an alias so most people wouldn't recognize you" said tsubasa.

"But I don't know many people"

"You still need one so we can ensure your safety and they do not find out that you are from the NYPD" reasoned Katigiri.

"_They _have chosen the name for you…it'll be Krystal Marie Diamonds" Said tsubasa hard trying not to laugh.

"It sounds-" Krizzie was cut off by Genzou.

"Shiny?" his smirk once again growing wider.

"Who asked you?" she hissed at the FBI agent.

"Couldn't you guys be more…uhm…creative?" asked Izawa also trying not to laugh.

Unfortunately, he ended up chuckling softly.

Which resulted to Krizzie nudging him HARD on the ribs.

"Ow"

"Izawa, I swear if you don't shut up this gun here in my pocket is going to have a pleasant meeting with your head…and I'm sure it'll be a bang" threatened Krizzie.

Izawa shifted uneasily

Krizzie smirked in semi-satisfaction of her friend's apprehension.

"Anyway, All you need to bring is the things you would _normally _bring during a trip, that includes your gun, oh and don't forget to bring a tux, in your case Ms. Raizhu a gown. Ms. Kurisaki, you will be provided with one at the pageant." Explained Tsubasa.

"A gown?" said Sukishi scoffing.

"What's wrong Ms. Raizhu?" asked Katigiri.

"I don't own a gown…let alone a reason to own one" she replied.

"I can take care of that" said sanae smiling.

"You can come by my house tomorrow." She told Sukishi, who just simply nodded.

"okay then, Tomorrow you will all go to the same destination in different flights, Teppei, Ken, and Takeshi you will go on the morning flight which is at 5am, Krizzie and Genzou will go on the afternoon flight which is at 3pm, and Izawa and Sukishi will go on the flight at night, 8pm" This time Katigiri was the one to explain.

"the next day for Teppei, Ken, and Takeshi you will be greeted by officer hyuuga and agent hernandez, Krizze and Genzou you will be meeting with the head of the pageant Mr. Santana, lastly Sukishi and Izawa will be meeting with Agent Matsuyama and Agent Misugi

_Oh great stuck with him. _She thought sarcastically.

"now go and start packing" said Tsubasa.

"see you tomorrow Krystal Marie Diamonds" said Genzou exiting the office.

He was followed by Katigiri, then Teppei, then Ken and Takeshi, Krizzie next, and Izawa and Sukishi exiting last.

"you know…" said sanae whispering to Tsubasa.

"what?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Agent wakabayashi and Krizzie would end up together"

"hmm…we'll just see, won't we" he said standing up.

"do you mind having dinner with me?" asked Tsubasa.

"not at all, sir" she replied smiling and exiting the office with him.

By the parking lot…

"do you need a lift home?" asked Izawa to Sukishi.

"no, I can manage" she replied flatly.

"well, then see you tomorrow…do I have to accompany you to Sanae's?" asked Izawa.

"if you have to"

"okay then I'll just pick you up at your place"

she gave him her address.

"bye" he said smiling at her.

"yeah, whatever" she said walking away.

He frowned and muttered "so much for being friends"

End chapter

* * *

**Dani: **well, that's the first chapter. I can say it has slight similarities to the movie. Especially because someone will go undercover as Miss New York, in the movie Miss Congeniality **which I don't own** it was Miss New Jersey…

Please review and thanks again to Krizzie for lending me Krizzie Kurisaki. I hope you enjoyed the story…please do not expect an update soon because it's Christmas and I'm going to be very busy and my birthday is on the first week of January…seems far though, but my friends insist it's just around the corner.

**Dedicated to Krizzie, my friends, and HIM**


End file.
